


And so it goes, on and on

by zeroism



Series: the violet voice [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: Citizens bow and wave at the Crystal Exarch, making his way through town. It isn't uncommon for him to simply take walks through the streets, but he has a particular interest, this afternoon. Those who passed by the Rotunda today have reported hearing music, yet have been unable to determine where it comes from. They seemed pleased at the development, but his curiosity had been sparked much as the people's.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: the violet voice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	And so it goes, on and on

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [melodies of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827865). Best read after that.  
> Set after defeating the first Lightwarden, but includes vague spoilers for all of Shadowbringers.

The Crystarium is bustling as always; people going here and there, going about their days, working on their daily tasks with a smile. Today, their smiles come easy; the night sky has returned to Lakeland, the hope they've tirelessly tended to for the past century finally bearing fruit.

Citizens bow and wave at the Crystal Exarch, making his way through town. It isn't uncommon for him to simply take walks through the streets, but he has a particular interest, this afternoon. Those who passed by the Rotunda today have reported hearing music, yet have been unable to determine where it comes from. They seemed pleased at the development, but his curiosity had been sparked much as the people's.

He can hear it as he approaches, a soft strum, strings plucking gently somewhere above the Aetheryte. It's a pleasing tune; he sees a small crowd forming, people who'd clearly stopped on the way to their destination only to listen. Even he stands there for a minute, a smile forming on his lips without his notice.

He recognizes this song. Ducking his head to contain a laugh, he slips into a corner entering the Rotunda and whispers, " _ Vanish. _ "

He silently makes his way up the steps, music growing louder as he does. There is still no sign of the  _ mysterious _ musician, not on the landing, near the guard rails, or on the rooftops of the buildings nearby.

When he finds his mark, it's nestled on a corner of the supports keeping the crystalline ceiling of the Rotunda, far from prying eyes— somewhere none would look at unless searching for something.

Harp in hand, hat over his eyes, sits E'zarh Tia, Warrior of Darkness, looking over in the direction of the Crystal Tower.

The Exarch swallows, pondering for a moment if he should leave the Warrior alone.

If this wouldn't make his identity too obvious.

He climbs up to where E'zarh is as quietly as he can, and then, dispels the glamour keeping him invisible. He opens his mouth to speak, but falters for a moment, watching from where he is still an unknown presence.

E'zarh looks older, now, his fingers on the strings more experienced, playing with his eyes fixed on the Tower ahead. Rather than the wide-eyed, impressed stare he'd given the Tower the first time he'd seen it, now, his eyes seem almost...  _ sad _ .

Something like guilt pools at the pit of the Exarch's stomach.

"Tis a beautiful song," is what he settles on.

E'zarh immediately startles, not losing his balance on the supports— as expected of someone who spent so much of his youth climbing trees. His hand flies from his strings to his bow before he's even turned around to meet the intruder.

He relaxes almost instantly. "Crystal Exarch! You near scared me to death," he breathes, sinking back into his sitting position. "My reflexes may need some fine tuning..."

"My apologies, Warrior. I'd heard reports of mysterious music, and simply had to investigate myself," he huffs a laugh, taking a precarious seat a respectable distance away.

"Ah— my apologies," E'zarh says, ducking his head, the brim of his hat hiding away his eyes, ears drooping. "I simply wanted to people-watch, and when I realized it, my hand had gone to my harp..."

"Be assured it is not a bother," he adds hastily. "People were simply curious, and I as well. Your music is rather soothing."

E'zarh's ears perk back up almost alarmingly fast. His tail swishes in a happy curve.  _ How painfully earnest, even now _ . "That is high praise, your— uh, Exarch."

The Exarch's lips curl into a restrained grin, remembering the first moment E'zarh had arrived; he'd attempted to call him both  _ your majesty _ and  _ your highness _ within minutes, before the Exarch had corrected him. "It is simply the truth. You see the crowd that's gathered around the Rotunda? That is all for  _ you _ , Warrior."

E'zarh's head tilts lower, mouth hanging open when he sees the non-negligible amount of people standing at the ground level, looking at each other as if to search for the music that had so suddenly gone quiet. Almost as if by instinct, his hands go back to his harp, song resuming as if nothing had happened.

For a moment, the Exarch simply appreciates the sound, the view. E'zarh had seemed so distracted by the Tower, it's as if he'd entirely forgotten about his intention to people-watch. Now, he stares wide-eyed at the ground, where the citizens of the Crystarium regain a certain glow as the music reaches their ears.

The Exarch almost wishes he still had his own instrument.

"Look at them," E'zarh near whispers. "They've only just seen the true sky for the first time, and they already seem so much more... lively."

"I have you and your companions to thank for it," the Exarch says. "We'd done well enough, before, holding onto hope. Now, they see that their hopes were not unfounded."

One of E'zarh's ears flicks. "I am simply doing what I can," he says, humble as ever. Playing that same song he'd played, so long ago it feels like a distant dream.

The Exarch is filled with dangerous, dangerous nostalgia. Memories of himself, much younger, standing at the side of a true hero.

"Such a bustling city, full of people supporting each other," E'zarh says, voice full of awe. "And at its center, the Crystal Tower, standing as a beacon of hope."

Almost in unison, they tilt their heads upwards, the Tower standing tall in the bright, blue sky. A view both new and old, burning into their minds. They stay silent for a moment.

"He would have loved to see it," E'zarh sighs, fingers faltering for only a moment before resuming his song.

The Exarch tilts his head. He knows, he knows exactly who the Warrior is talking about, more than he could ever admit. But he cannot say it, not aloud.

"Are you—" E'zarh starts, stuttering when he turns to face the Exarch. "Are you sure you know nothing? Of— Of G'raha Tia's fate?"

The Exarch swallows his words. He knows, better than anyone, what G'raha Tia's fate was to be.

He cannot say it. Not aloud.  _ Not yet _ .

"I'm sorry," is what he settles on.

The expression on E'zarh's face, his ears sagging against the brim of his hat, the unnatural gloss to his eyes, all of it was almost enough to convince the Exarch to change his mind.  _ Almost _ .

But the plan was already in motion. He'd gone too far to throw it all away now, even if it meant breaking his dear friend's heart.

He'd save the First, the Crystarium, and the Warriors of Darkness, too. E'zarh would live on, reach so much farther than G'raha Tia ever could.

E'zarh, the child Salina and Desch left behind, was the  _ true _ legacy of Allag— and G'raha would do everything in his power to keep it that way.


End file.
